Since its introduction into civilian medicine in the early 1970's, the helicopter has made significant improvements in the care of patients, particularly in rural or isolated areas. The benefit and improved outcomes have been largely demonstrated in victims of trauma or patients suffering acute myocardial infarction. The role of aeromedical transport in non-traumatic hemorrhagic stroke is unknown. This is a retrospective, multi-center, cohort study designed to evaluate the outcome, interventions, and procedural care after helicopter transport in non-traumatic hemorrhagic stroke. Study groups include helicopter-transported (HT) patients with SAH or sICH, which will be compared with non-helicopter-transported (NHT) patients with SAil or sICH. Helicopter-transported patients are selected from a recently completed database of stroke patients transported by on helicopter program. HT and NHT patients will be matched on appropriate socio-demographic variables and disease-specific indices including GCS grade scores and location of hemorrhage in sICH patients. Charts will be reviewed for TISS scores, hospital procedures, and DNR status. Thirty-day mortality will be determined using the social security death index and state death records. Estimated sample size is 400 patients. Primary endpoint is to determine mortality between HT and NHT patients. Additional endpoints include study of TISS scores, number and type of procedures and the role of DNR in these two patient groups.